


Máscaras

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Gilbert no podía dejar de pensar en aquella fiesta y en lo que había dejado pasar.
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Máscaras

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Desde que la había besado en aquella fiesta, su mundo había cambiado para siempre. 

Sus ojos miraban al techo de su habitación, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí. A pesar de los días transcurridos, aún podía sentir el sabor de aquellos labios rojos. Había besado a muchas personas, pero nunca alguien había dejado tal impresión en él. Deseaba, ansiaba volver a tocarlos nuevamente. 

Cerró los ojos para volver a transportarse a aquel evento de hacía una semana atrás. 

_ Volvió a mirarse al espejo para asegurarse de que su atuendo era perfecto. Se aseguró de que la máscara tapaba su rostro lo suficiente para que no fuera reconocido. Sonrió, estaba listo para ir a conquistar a tantas damas como pudiera. Al fin y al cabo, nadie lo reconocería luego de dicha fiesta, así que qué más daba.  _

_ Se subió al carruaje que estaba esperando por él. Había intentado arrastrar a su hermano menor, para que pudiera socializar más, pero éste estaba empecinado con sus estudios, así que desistió. Mejor para él, no tendría a nadie que pudiera reprocharle su comportamiento.  _

_ La fiesta la estaba organizando un duque muy cercano al rey y Gilbert sabía que toda la aristocracia de la ciudad se encontraría allí. Estaba impaciente, su mente divagaba por los diferentes escenarios que podría suceder aquella noche. Por supuesto, podría suceder que nadie quisiera bailar con él. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. Nadie podría resistir a sus encantos.  _

_ Tras un viaje de casi cuarenta minutos, Gilbert llegó a la fiesta. Se preguntaba si había llegado muy temprano. Daba igual, prefería eso antes que llegar tarde y perderse de algo importante. Se bajó del carruaje y tras sacudirse el saco y asegurarse de que su máscara estaba bien puesta, ingresó al palacio.  _

_ Se detuvo momentáneamente en la entrada. Vio los candelabros brillar limpios, las más finas telas colgar de las paredes y podía percibir un exquisito aroma que lo invitaba a ingresar. Gilbert bajó por las escaleras y fue a servirse un poco de ponche.  _

_ Mientras que echaba una mirada a la pista de baile, la cual comenzaba a llenarse de parejas, una mujer le llamó la atención. Él no lo sospechaba en aquel momento, pero dicho encuentro cambiaría el resto de su vida.  _

_ Aquella mujer se encontraba al otro lado de la pista, riendo con un par de amigas. No podía ver con detenimiento su rostro, puesto que la máscara de ella se lo impedía. Sin embargo, sí podía contemplar aquellos labios rojos y un apetito, del que jamás había creído que podía tener, despertó. Sabía que tenía que ir por ella.  _

_ Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y con paso decidido, se abrió paso hacia ella.Estaba nervioso aunque lo disimulaba. Era como si estuviera poseído por un hechizo. El mundo había dejado de existir para él, su único objetivo era ir junto a ella.  _

_ Érzebet se percató de inmediato de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sonrió para sí misma, aunque pronto adoptó una semblante seria. Se había preparado para aquella fiesta solamente para disfrutarla y tal vez enterarse de los chismes de la alta sociedad. El que precisamente esa persona se acercara a ella, le sorprendió.  _

_ —Buenas noches, damas —saludó Gilbert, sin fijarse demasiado en las otras dos chicas que acompañaban a Érzebet.  _

_ —Buenas noches, caballero —respondió Érzebet.  _

_ Las otras dos mujeres se escaparon, pues se dieron cuenta del interés del hombre en su amiga.  _

_ —¿Me concedería esta pieza, por favor? —Gilbert se agachó y acercó su antebrazo para que Érzebet lo tomara.  _

_ Aprovechando que el otro tenía la vista fija en el suelo, ella sonrió una vez más.¿Acaso él no la reconocía? Tenía ganas de reírse de él, pero al final terminó aceptando la invitación. Quizás hasta pudiera ser divertido, pensó ella.  _

_ Llegaron a la pista y al son del vals de fondo, se pusieron a bailar. Gilbert buscaba alguna excusa para conversar con ella, pero no se le ocurría nada. Abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar, porque sencillamente no encontraba algo que decirle.  _

_ —¿Está pasando una buena noche? —Érzebet preguntó al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de silencio. Estaba algo sorprendida por la manera en que Gilbert llevaba el baile, jamás hubiera creído que tenía algo de conocimiento en ello.  _

_ —Tengo una hermosa compañía —Gilbert se aclaró la garganta:—¿Y usted? _

_ Érzebet río. Tal vez era más tonto de lo que pensaba. Eran amigos de la infancia, ¿y él no la reconocía? Se animó a apoyar la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros antes de responder.  _

_ —Usted es un buen bailarín —contestó mientras se dejaba llevar por el vals.  _

_ Gilbert suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que conocía aquel aroma, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde. No importaba, se dijo. No quería que aquel baile terminara jamás, aunque sabía que pronto tendría que despedirse de ella. La apretó un poco más hacia sí, para sentir la respiración de ella sobre su pecho.  _

_ —¿Le volveré a ver? —Gilbert quería quebrantar las reglas y preguntarle su nombre.  _

_ —Quizás… —Ella levantó la mirada por un momento. Sus ojos se encontraron y fue como si el resto de la gente que se hallaba allí, habían dejado de existir.  _

_ Gilbert se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y la besó. No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera decir. Deseaba probar aquellos labios rojos que lo tentaban desde el momento en que él había puesto su mirada en ella. Si el paraíso existía en la Tierra, esto debía ser, pensó Gilbert.  _

_ Sin embargo, aquel instante desapareció pronto. Ella se apartó, le echó una mirada a Gilbert y salió corriendo del baile. Ella había cometido un error, se había dejado llevar por el momento. Tenía que partir antes que su compañero de baile descubriera su identidad.  _

_ Por su lado, Gilbert estaba tan asombrado por lo que había sucedido, que se limitó a quedarse parado en medio de la pista. Rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, incrédulo. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación. _

Ahora, tirado sobre su cama, se golpeó la frente. Tendría que haber ido detrás de ella y preguntarle su nombre.Todo lo que quedaba de aquel encuentro era el sabor embriagante de aquellos labios rojos. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
